Draco Tortured
by AJ Picard
Summary: This is a story of what happens When Draco is disowned by his Own. This is AU and Dark Slytherin Harry and Harry/Draco Slash NO likey no readie
1. The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Chapter One**

**The Unexpected Visitor**

**London, Surrey, Number 4 Privet Drive**

It was about three weeks into summer break after fifth year and Harry was still agonizing over the death of his god-father, Sirius and also the Dursley's were being more vicious towards him. He was in his room reading the Daily Prophet, as he did everyday, when he spotted a rather interesting article about Draco Malfoy.

It read as such:

"Draco Malfoy, the son of Lord and Lady Malfoy has been disowned!"

That was just the headline. The story went on to say that young Malfoy has been disowned for not living up to the family name, sources claim. As we all know, the Malfoy's have been in Slytherin for years, including young Malfoy. Attempts to reach the Malfoy's for more about this; have failed.

Harry looked at the article in complete shock. Draco, loved by his parents, disowned, this I have to find out for myself. He got up from the bed and went and sat at his desk, took out a quill and parchment and wrote:

Ron,

Hey, mate. How are you doing. Did you see today's Daily Prophet and the article about Draco.

Harry

Just as Harry finishes writing, there was a tapping of a beak on the window, Harry looks towards the window where a pint-sized owl was tapping on the glass. Not wanting draw attention from his Uncle, Harry quickly went to the window and let the tiny owl in. Just as Pig come through the window, Hedwig flew gracefully through and lands silently on the top of her cage. She puts down the mouse she brought and watches as her friend crashes once again into the wardrobe. Harry looks at Pig then looks at Hedwig and smiles. Harry goes over to Pig and picks him up and brings him over to Hedwig's bowl of water and he drinks happily. Though the tiny owl is her friend, she is annoyed at him for not being a good owl.

Just as Harry was about to retrieve the message from Pig, Uncle Vernon called to Harry,

"Boy, get down here, NOW", says Vernon.

"Oh GOD, what did I do now?", Harry thought to himself.

Harry rolled up his note and tied it to Pig and sent him back to Ron. Harry sighed then went out his bedroom door and down the stairs, at the bottom he came face to face with the one person he never thought he would, Draco Malfoy was standing in his house, he looked less like himself than did three weeks ago when he was part of Professor Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad.

Harry jumps back and draws his wand and points it at Draco, saying,

"What are you doing here, Malfoy."

Draco replies, "I have no family, no life, and no reason to live anymore."

Dumbfounded, Harry looks closer at Draco and sees something that he had never seen in Draco in all the years that they had been at school together. Draco was terrified.

Before Vernon could say anything, Harry says, "You can't stay here. You can stay at my family's cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you, Harry.", Draco says with a bow.

Draco did the one thing that Harry thought impossible. Draco reaches into his robes and pulls out his wand and hands it to Harry. Just as Draco was about to leave, there was a gentle tap on the front door. Though still dumbfounded, Harry answered the door and found Albus Dumbledore standing on the porch. Harry looks up at Dumbledore and mouthed "Draco is here"

Dumbledore's eyes went wide for a moment then his face returns to the normal calmness that he (Harry) had always known. Harry moves aside to let the Headmaster in. The Headmaster walks into the house and Vernon exploded.

"I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE FREAKS COMING INTO MY HOUSE!", Vernon screamed.

Vernon was about to say something else, when Dumbledore just gave him a look that shut him up. Dumbledore calmly walks into the living room and sit down on the sofa and motions for Harry to join him. Harry looks at Draco and notices that he look utterly terrified. Harry goes over to him and hands him his wand back.

"Please stay, Draco." Harry says pleadingly, "We will figure this out as soon as Dumbledore leaves."

Draco just nods and then shudders at the thought of Harry with these Muggles and decides that he would help Harry. There was a plan already forming in his head.

**Next Chapter: Harry's Revelation**


	2. Harry's Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Chapter Two**

**Harry's Revelation**

**London, Surrey, Number 4 Privet Drive**

After speaking with Draco, Harry walks into the living room and sits on the love seat across from Dumbledore and looks suspiciously at him. Dumbledore, then pulls out a folder and hands it to the raven haired teen, who opens it and reads the contents. Harry looks a little taken aback by what he is reading.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you join me for a moment please." Harry calls to Draco

A moment later a bewildered looking Draco enters the living room, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Potter." says Draco pleasantly.

"Yes, Draco, I did. Do you know of any good solicitors that are willing to make late night house calls on very short notice."

"Yes, Harry, I do. There is one that works not far from here who deals with muggle and magical affairs. May I ask why you need one."

Harry doesn't answer, just hands Draco the folder. Draco opens it and looks it over thoughtfully and then his eyes widen as he gets to about the middle stack of the paperwork. He looks up at Dumbledore then looks at Harry.

"Well, Harry. I can see why you would think to call for a solicitor to assist you. I also congratulate you on your new station."

Harry looked at Draco stunned, then asks, "Draco, what do you mean my new station."

Draco looks at Harry for a few minutes before replying, "Harry, this is folder contains the paperwork for the estate of House Black and being a Most Noble and Ancient House it comes with several titles and if I am reading this correctly it come with the title of Earl Black which is the Most Prestigious of the no less than six other titles.

"This file also contains the Last Will and Testament of one Lord Sirius Orion Saverell Black in which names you sole heir and Head of House Black. Am I correct, Professor." Draco looks over at Dumbledore, who nods.

A second later finds Draco catching a fainting and falling Harry Potter. Draco looks at Dumbledore, who moves into action by casting a wandless Evenerate. Draco sighs a sigh of relief when Harry's eyes flutter open a moment later and Harry looks up at Draco and stares into his eyes. Harry was thinking why had they fought like they had for five years and he was going to make things right between them.

"Professor, could you give Draco and I a few moments alone, please", Harry says softly.

Dumbledore nods, then stands and walks out of the room. When the Headmaster was out of the room. Harry looks up at Draco. Draco equally looks down at Harry and really looks at the raven haired boy. Draco was starting to develop butterflies in his stomach. Unbeknownst to Harry at this point, Draco was actually thinking the same thing that Harry had thought.

"I am Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you.", Draco says as a matter of factly.

"Harry, Harry Potter. Likewise and I hope we can be good friends." Harry says shyly, "What I would like to know is why we fought like we have for the last five years."

"I don't know, may because I was being a prat. I was told by certain parties that you were the enemy and that be even being associated with you was kin to being a blood traitor. Then again my family, specifically my father, who has been trying to get me to to take his Master's markever since I returned home this summer. I blatantly refused to take the mark and told my father that I would rather be with you then be a slave to a snake-faced, egotistical, meglomaniac."

Harry sat there for a few moments deep on thought before answering, "Draco, I offer you the protection of the Houses Potter and Black. In saying that I promise that I will help you to fight any enemy. I will be there for in any fashion that you need. If you will have it."

Draco bows his head and replies, "I accept your offer."

With that there was a small flash of light which settled on the boys then was gone. As expected, Dumbledore was in the room in seconds. The minute he came into the room Harry stood up and looks directly at the the headmaster,

"KREACHER", Harry bellows

A second later and a loud pop, an ancient house elf appears before Harry and bows.

"Kreacher, I am your master correct."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter-Black. What can Kreacher do to serve Master."

"First, Please clean the house and make it as it was in your Mistress' time. Can you do that."

"Yes, Master. Kreacher can."

"I will be sending to other elves to assist you. Is that understood."

"Yes, Master. Kreacher understands."

"Secondly, I will be taking up residence there as will Mr. Draco Malfoy. So I will need two rooms ready. I also want you to change the wards so no one but myself and Draco can enter them."

"Yes, Master."

"You may go. Oh and please have supper ready in one hour."

Kreacher bows and pops out. Harry looks at Dumbledore who usually was a center of calm, now stood absolutely livid. Harry seeing this, chose to bit it off at the head.

"Headmaster, there are a few things you now need to know. The first is that the Order of the Pheonix is no longer welcome at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. You have been nothing but trouble for me and my family. I will not have people traipsing in and out of my home at all hours of the day and night. Secondly, these muggles that you put me are nothing like you think they are. They the most vile, uncaring, and abusive bunch of muggles I have had the fortune of ever being related too. Lastly, I will be leaving this house tonight and I will never be returning

"DOBBY" Harry bellowed.

"Yes, Master Harry sir. How may Dobby serve you."

"Dobby, how would you like to be my elf."

"I would be honored, Sir Master."

"Would you please bring Winky here."

Dobby pops out and a second later pops back in with dirty looking Elf.

"What happened to her, Dobby."

"She has been drinking too much cause of her being free and the other Elves dont like poor Wink, Master Harry Potter, sir"

"Winky, would you like to be my elf."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir"

With that said, there was a flash of gold light and Winky and Dobby bow.

"How can Winky and Dobby serve Master Harry Potter sir."

"First Dobby, please go to my room and pack my things and send them to Grimmauld place. Second and lastly, I want you two to help Kreacher get the house ready for habitation."

With that both Elves bow and pop out. If looks could kill Harry would have been dead with the glare that Dumbledore was giving him. Though, Harry did not really care all that much.

"I will be emancipating myself and claiming my inheritance from my parents and I want to be resorted into the house I should have been in since First year. I am also going to be talking with Board of Governors about having Binns replaced with a more competant teacher. I believe that as a Lord and Head of two Most Noble and Ancient Houses I am entitled to a seat or two on that very board.

"Draco, am I correct."

"Yes, you are correct, My Lord Harry. You also have at least two seat on the Wizengamot. I think Lucius will have a problem with this but, I do believe you out rank him."

"Thank you, Draco. Shall we go home."

Draco nods and with that Harry walks out of the living room and summons his cloak wandlessly, then puts it on and with Draco following at his heels, he walks out of the place that was his personal Hell and torture for far too long.

**Next Chapter: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter-Black**


	3. The Most Noble and Ancient House

**Chapter Three**

**The Most Noble and Ancient**

**House of Potter-Black**

**Knight Bus**

After leaving the Dursley's and Dumbledore behind, Harry and Draco walk to the street and Harry holds up his wand hand. In seconds, a violently purple bus stops right in front of them. When the doors to the bus open, a tall gangly pimply faced teen steps out and introduces himself,

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, I'm Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening" Stan says, then looks up and notices who is there, "Oi, Ern', look who we have. Its Harry Potter."

"Hi ya, Stan. How are you?", replies Harry, sweetly.

"I'm good." replies Stan, "Harry, I must ask who's the brooding blonde behind you."

"Stan, I would like you to meet the former bane of my existence and now friend, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Draco, I would like you to meet Stan Shunpike."

"Pleasure",replied both boys.

Harry walks onto the bus and takes his customary bed in the back on the first deck. Draco a little perturbed by this, but doesn't say anything and sits quietly next to Harry. He looks Harry for a moment and then shakes his head.

"Where are you headed tonight?", asks Stan

"Grimmauld Place, London!"

"Take it away, Ern'.", Stan calls up to the front of the bus.

With that said the bus took off at break neck speeds. A hellish ten minutes later, saw a laughing Harry Potter-Black and a very green looking Draco Malfoy step off the purple bus.

**London, Grimmauld Place, Number 12 **

A few minutes later, Draco was able to regain his composure enough to take Harry's proffered hand, then they walked up the path, up the steps and into the house. Harry was thinking about what he was going to find when he opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised that when he entered into the entrance hall, he was met not only with bright light but two elves in new uniforms awaiting to receive their cloaks.

"Draco, the ancient elf is Kreacher and I do believe you will recognize the other elf.", says Harry.

Draco looks at the elf with a bewildered look, then after a moment, his eyes went wide and he said, "Dobby, is that you."

Dobby turns and nods then bows. Harry looks at Draco for a moment and his member gave a small lurch. They were lead into a small dining room where Winky was waiting at the head of the table for Harry to sit. Just as they sat down, Fawkes entered the room in burst of flame and dropped an envelope just beside Harry's left hand. Harry pets Fawkes and feeds her a piece of Chicken.

"Thank you, Fawkes. You may return to the Castle now." ,replies Harry.

In another burst of flame, Fawkes disappears. Harry turns his attention to the letter. Draco looks a little panicked. Harry opens the letter and reads it and was wide eyed by the time he finished reading it.

"Well, it seems that I have been expelled from Hogwarts for asking to be resorted." ,says Harry, calmly.

Draco at that point was livid.

"Draco, please calm down. I knew that something like this could happen that is why I sent a message to Remus before leaving the Dursley's about the possibility of other schools for us. I have also contacted your mother and asked her if she would like to come for a visit."

Draco was dumbfounded by what Harry had said. They went on with their meal in silence, until Hedwig flew gracefully through the open window and landed silently on the table. She first stuck out her leg to Draco. He untied the message from her leg. He knew who it came from as soon as he saw the handwriting. He sighed as he opened the note.

Dear Draco,

I am writing to you in response to a letter that I received from the ONE AND ONLY Harry Potter asking if I would like to visit my childhood home. The answer to his question is yes, but only if you are okay with it.

Lovingly, Your Mother

Narcissa Medina Walburga Black-Malfoy

Draco looked up at Harry who was smiling at him.

"So, Draco. Would you like to see your Mother." ,asks Harry

Draco only nods.

"Dobby!" ,Harry exclaims

"Yes, Master. How may Dobby serve?"

"Dobby, you will be Draco's personal elf and I believe that Master Draco requires his writing desk and his personal seals."

Before Dobby could answer, Draco mutters, "I don't have any personal seals cause I don't have a name."

Harry hands him some papers and he reads them and then looks up at Harry and then launches himself at the raven-haired boy and soundly kisses him on the lips. Harry, though take aback a bit, responds by kissing the irresistible blonde boy passionately back. Several minutes later, they came up for air.

"Harry, I have a serious confession to make." ,says Draco as a matter of factly.

"What is it, Draco" ,replies Harry

"I want to tell and have wanted to tell you for a long time. I have loved you since the first time I saw you in Madam Malkin's shop."

"Draco, I too, have been in love with you since that day."

They forgot about dinner at that point and went up stairs and into Harry's room...

_**AJ : Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I wanted to leave you in suspense and I know how very Slytherin of me**_

_**Thanks for all of the reviews.**_

_**I hope to have the next Chapter out in a couple days**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Next Chapter: Harry's Birthday**_


	4. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Author's Note: This is a bit of a change from the previous three chapters, because I have always wanted to write about vampiric Harry. So If You Dont Like It No Readie.

**Chapter Four**

**Harry's Birthday**

**Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve**

As soon as Harry and Draco were in Harry's room, the clothes started to come off. First Harry pretty much ripped Draco's expensive silk shirt off of him. Draco decided to take revenge for his shirt and ripped Harry's off him. All the while, they kissed and kissed passionately. Before they could do anything more the clock struck midnight and Draco was thrown across the room by a strong wind. Draco look up and saw that Harry was bathed in a gold, blue, silver and green light and he knew that meant only one thing. Harry was going through his magical inheritance, then he passes out.

Harry on the other hand didn't know what was going, he only knew that his mate was forcefully thrown from him and he couldn't do anything about it. That was when the excruciating pain started. It seemed like his back was on fire and he felt like his teeth were ripping of his mouth. His body was reshaping itself and his hair felt like it would go on for ever. This whole process lasted about two hours.

**Hogwarts, Snape's Office**

Severus Snape, bane of the students, Head of Slytherin House and a three hundred year old vampire, was just about to sit down to a late dinner after having to meet with the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, both earlier that night, was caught by surprise when a book came flying to him and landed open Severus looked curiously at the page that book had opened to and was shocked and yet was thrilled at the same time. The book was about the lineage of the Royal Vampires. It showed every vampire in the royal line that had come into their inheritance. This book had been entrusted to him about thirty years ago, by human standards, by the current Prince of the Realm, Prince Arturus James Potter.

Severus sighed and stood. He went into his bedroom and changed into a set of navy blue robes and then left his office and since it was the weekend he didn't bother informing the Headmaster of where he was going. He hurried along the corridor and up the stairs to the entrance hall and made his way out the great metal and oak doors that make entrance to the most Ancient and powerful castle in the two worlds combined. Once Severus was past to the wrought-iron front gate he apperated to London.

**Surrey, Privet Drive, Number 4**

Severus appeared with a loud crack on a quiet little street where the houses all looked pretty much the same. He came Number 4 and after looking around to make sure no one was watching out of a window, he pulls out a wand and casts a spell to locate his Prince. The spell was cast, but failed to locate the Prince's magical signature. Severus' face fell then it dawned on him that he could find the vampire way. He sniffed the air, to his surprise he found but there was another scent with him and familiar too.

**Meanwhile, back at Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve**

Harry stops glowing but immediately went unconscious and dreams.

_**Inside Harry's Dream**_

_Harry was standing in the middle of what appeared to be the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He looks around and notices that there are eight people sitting at the Head table. When he really looks. he sees of the eight four are the Founder's of Hogwarts. Before he even looks to the others he bows to the founders. They nod and then stand. Godric Gryffindor speaks first_

_ "Harry, the reason. we are here in your dream is because we have knowledge to impart to you as your ancestors..._

_ "Wait a minute, let me get this straight, all of you are my ancestor, including him.", says Harry as he points to a tall red haired man wearing long green flowing robes._

_ "Yess, Harry. Including me." the man replies with a hiss, "You are the true Slytherin Heir through your Father's mother's side of the family. That is also how you know parseltongue. To the other three they come in on your Father's father's side._

_ Over what felt like years, Harry was imparted with the knowledge through out the Potter Family line. Over six hundred years of history crammed into the smallish brain of a young Altariene Vampire not a common Vampire but a Royal Vampire. He learned that the species he is has been around for the last two thousand years and though they need blood every four days but they do not need to kill to keep feed about a pint a day will keep them satisfied until they need to feed again. They are unaffected by the sun, garlic and cross. Silver Nitrate is whole other story, with enough of it in their blood stream they could die. The only and true way to be killed is by having ones head chopped of._

_ Harry hugged his mother and father and said_

_ "I have been expelled from Hogwarts, because I asked to be resorted. I have a feeling it was because I told Dumbledore where he could shove him and his order. Before you say anything he has always kept me in the dark about the thing about Voldemort and everything about me."_

_ Godric spoke up then and replies, "As heir of the Four Founders, you automatically gain control of Hogwarts Castle as soon as you go to Gringotts and tell them that the Heir of Four is here to claim that which is his by birth and right."_

**Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve**

With that said, Harry woke violently and screamed, inside his head, he was still processing the information that he was imparted by his family. Just as Harry screams, Draco wakes up and looks at Harry, worriedly. Though worried, Draco run to Harry's side and pulls the now blond haired young man into his arms and close to his chest. Draco looks down and into Harry's now obsidian eyes and find a peace that he has not felt in many years and Draco that he was this man's mate and that Draco would protect Harry with his life, if necessary.

Three hours later, Harry woke up and felt warm and safe, but his stomach felt like it was on fire. Harry could smell the sweet aroma of the person that was holding him. He opened his eyes and looked up into the persons face, it was his mate, Draco Lucian Black. Draco smiles brightly and Harry smiles shyly back at him.

Just then there was a loud crack as something hit the wards. Harry was by now in full vampire mode wing and claws out and canines elongated, but also long black robes with a crest of some kind and upon his head was circlet with a Blood Diamond in the center. Draco watched his mate as he pulsed with awesome and ancient power.

Dobby popped in a minute later saying, "Masters, There is a Severus Snape just outside the wards and he said he had urgent business to discuss with Masters."

"Let him in and show him into the small sitting room at the front of the house and tell him I will be along in a jiffy. Thank you, Dobby.", Harry replies as calmly as he can.

Dobby bows and apperates away. Harry manages to put the wings and claws away but not what he was wearing. He searched every bit of information to ascertain the reason for Severus' visit. He found it three minutes later. Severus is the Royal Vizier and Archivist. He is also Harry's personal guard.

Harry stood and walks out of the room without a word to his mate. He walked down a short flight of stairs and toward the front of the house. . .

_**A/N: Sorry again for the cliff-hanger. I blame it on my Slytherin tendencies. Please don't hex me. It was the right place to stop before it got too long.**_

_**Next Chapter: Severus' Tale**_


	5. Severus' Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Chapter Five**

**Severus' Tale**

**Grimmauld Place, sitting room**

Harry enters the sitting room, tall and proud, looking every bit the noble that he is. Upon seeing Harry enter the room, Severus stands and bows, which for him, in Harry's estimation, was highly uncharacteristic. He motioned for Severus to sit down

"Kreacher." Harry calls.

Seconds later, Kreacher appears with a soft pop and lays a tea tray on the table and says, "Is Master wanting anything else?"

"Yes, Kreacher, Would you kindly inform the Lord Black of our guest and please prepare a room for Lord Snape."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher says with a bow, then apperates out with a soft pop.

Twenty minutes later, Draco enters the sitting room and comes to stand by the left side of Harry's chair. Severus watched the boy's interaction. A small smile touches the older vampires lips.

"Draco, please pour the tea, serving Severus first." Harry commands with a small wave of his hand.

Draco nods and pours the tea, but he goes to give the cup to Severus, Harry hold up his hand to stop Draco.

"Severus, before Draco serves you your tea. I must ask, if you would allow me to ascertain your loyalties through Vertiserum. I would be more inclined to discuss this with you."

Severus nods, then Draco pulls a vial from his pocket and opens it, then adds exactly three drops to the tea and hands it to Severus. Severus takes a long pull and minute later, the potion takes effect and his obsidian eyes glaze over. Draco nods to Harry.

"Please state your full name" Harry commands.

"Severus Arcturus Prince-Snape" Severus responds.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Are you loyal to Tom Riddle?"

"No"

"Are you loyal to Albus Dumbledore?"

"No"

"Who are you loyal to?"

"His Royal Majety, Prince Harrison James Calamus Potter-Black"

Harry nods to Draco. Draco, then administers the antidote to Severus, who returns to normal a minute later.

"Thank you, Lord Snape. You have doubly proven yourself tonight, You have also gain the Protection of the Calamus and Potter Clans against any retribution made by either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore for coming here."

Thank you, Your Majesty. I toast to your continued reign and your long life. And to the downfall of the one who styles himself Lord Voldemort."

"I will definitely drink to that!"

They raise their cups and take a long pull and then set them down. Harry looks up at Draco, who is still standing by his chair. Harry motions for him to sits down. When Draco is sitting down, Severus sits up straight and speaks formally.

"Your Majesty, as you may already know, we are a species of Vampire, that is older than both the muggle and magical worlds combined. Of our species, you are of breed that are known as Royal Vampires.

Harry nods, so Severus continues,

"As far as I tell, just by looking at your feature, you are are more powerful than even I am."

Harry's eyes widen at this statement and retorts,

"But, Lord Snape, you are several hundred years old; how can I be more powerful than you."

"Your Majesty, power is not determined by age or trianing, it is determined on how you come into the Clan. I myself am a turned Vampire, which means that I am only as powerful as my Sire. You on the other hand are a born Vampire, which mean that you have inherited your power that has been in your Clan for the last twelve hundred years. Plus not to mention the power you have as a wizard."

"Thank you for the lesson. Now, I have a question for you. I think this may be to your liking."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"In gaining my inheritance, I have also gained a certain school from which I have been expelled. As soon as I can get to Gringott's Bank and claim my inheritance, I will own Hogwarts and I plan on removing a certain manipulitive, old coot as the school's Headmaster. I also want to return the school to its Original glory from the days of the Founders, before the split. The old coot has been lax in the curriculm and the overall education of the wizarding worlds young minds. Lord Snape, my question to you, will you do me the honor of helping me to restore the school to what it is suppose to be and accept the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Both Draco and Severus looked dumbfouned at this proclaimation. Harry watched the two of them with delight. Severus stood and says,

"I, Lord Severus Arcturus Snape, hereby accept the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Furthermore, I swear to assist you in returning our beloved school to its original and rightful glory."

Harry nods and smiles.

Just then, Kreacher pops in with a soft crack and says, "Master, there is a Gringott's Goblin in the backyard by the name of Griphook, wishing an audience with you."

"Let him in, Kreacher. Thank you."

A minute later, the three see Kreacher leading Griphook into the sitting room.

"May you bath in the gold of your enemies, Griphook."

"And you, Your Majesty. I have come as the representative of your estates and I have brought the papers for you to sign."

"Griphook, did you happen to bring the Black Estate file with you."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please add Mr. Draco Black to the inheritance papers as Lord Black and myself as Earle and Head of House Black. As my Mate, he gains 1/3 of the property and half the Black Family vault's gold. When you split the gold, make sure that the goblin in charge of the transfer gets a thirty percent commission. Now let us look over the Potter Estates before moving on to other important matters."

Griphook nods and they sit down and work for over three hours going over the figures, but they didn't quite add up to what the figure that was showing on the ledger, even after Harry's trips to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts tuition. Severus being the ultimate deceiver, pulls out his wand and casts several spells on the ledger for forgeries and finds them along with a very familiar magical signature.

"Albus Dumbledore has been taking money from your vault ever since you were sent to the Dursley's. The amount that has been taken total to over fifty thousand galleons." says Severus.

Griphook was furious, though not as furious as Harry was. Harry's magic swept the room and Harry become what he truly was. His eyes turned obsidian with crimson specks, his fangs elongated, and for the first time his wings emerge they were crimson and silver. They were like the wings of an angels.

Draco moved quickly and sits in Harry's lap and kisses him hard and Harry responds to that kiss by pressing back just as hard as Draco did. As Draco kissed Harry, he deliberately cut his lip on one of Harry's fangs. It starts to bleed and Harry senses and smells the blood and took Draco's bottom lip between his and suckedon the lip, drawing out the blood, drinking swiftly of the sweet wine of his mate. After a few minutes, Harry returns to normal.

"Thank you, Draco, my love." Harry purred.

"Your welcome, my love." Draco replies.

"How did you know what to do?"

"Well, Love, when you have a Vampire for a Godfather you learn a few things. Such as, as your Mate, it is my job to keep you calm and protect you from harm."

Harry looks at Severus and smiles. Then, he turns to Griphook.

"Griphook, I am to tell you that the Heir of Four is to claim what is his by right of inheritance."

"I thought as much, so i have brought the necessary files to make that happen."

This process took another two hours. When they had finished, Harry stood and took the four Founder rings that Griphook presents to him and puts them all on the middle finger of his left hand, as they each touched the other there was a brief gold glow and the four rings merge into one.

Then, Harry was presented with a box with the Black Family crest on it. Harry opens the box and takes one of the rings out and hands it to Draco, then takes the other and puts it on the ring finger of right hand, Draco follows suit.

Then, Griphook presents Harry with a box with the Potter Family Crest embossed on it. When Harry opens the box, his eyes widen as he removes the Potter Family ring from the box for all to see. Both Draco and Severus look at it in awe, as Harry puts it on the ring finger of his right hand, he is engulfed in an emerald and crimson light. Moments later, Harry clutches his forehead, as he screams in pain. Draco looks on in horror as his mate drops to his knees and he can do nothing about it. A few minutes later, the light fades and Harry stands and the other three look at Harry in shock.

Harry notices that the others are looking at him, so he looks in the mirror and sees what had shocked them. His scar, the one shaped like a lightning bolt, was no longer there. Right then and there Harry broke down and sobbed but these were not tears of sadness but of joy. The scar that had plagued him since he started at Hogwarts was gone. Draco come over and comforted Harry. Harry leaned in to Draco's chest and just sobbed. Draco just rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. Harry, for the first time in years, there in Draco's arms felt safe.

Then Harry sat straight up and a determined look come in to focus on his face.

"Draco, Severus. I believe it is time to make an appearance at Hogwart for it is desperate need for some changes."

Draco and Severus both nod in affirmation. They stand and walk out to the entrance where Dobby was waiting with their cloaks.

**Outside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

They took them and put them on and they step outside. Once outside, they are confronted by a good dozen cloaked and hooded figures.

Harry draws his wand, thinking it was Death Eaters, and demands, "What are you doing on my property?"

The lead figure steps foward and and lowers its hood and says, "Your Majesty, I am Elegarand Garamond, Knight Protector to the Royal line."

Then, all thirteen Vampires bow and go to one knee with their fist to their hearts.

"Rise, my Children. We are going to Hogwarts to take care of some unsettled debts and business. You may wait inside for me to return."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Severus interjects.

"What is it, Lord Severus." Harry hisses, glaring daggers at the older vampire.

"By our laws, You or Your Mate, may not travel without thier Knight Protector or guards, Your M-Majesty."

"Fine, there are two conditions, One, Severus is in command and it is not nogiatible and the other is you need to stay out of SIGHT. I do not need Dumbledore to think something is up and run. Because if he does, HE WILL...WISH HE... WAS NEVER BORN."

At that statement, Harry's fangs elongate and his eyes turn obsidian and extremely deadly. The thirteen seasoned Vampire warriors actually cowarded back from their young Prince. Draco knew not to get involved in this, as this was Harry displaying his dominance. When Harry returned to normal, the thirteen bowed, then dissolved into shadow.

The three then apperated with loud pop to Scotland.

**Scotland, Hogwarts Castle**

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, fuming. Fawkes just looks on in shock and dismay. She could tell that something big was about to happen. Albus was not sure what was happening but he could no longer feel the castle or the wards. At that moment, there were three people now standing in his office.

**London, M.O.M, Minister's office**

Rufus Scrimgeour was at his in a meeting several important foriegn wizarding allies, when a house elf and goblin apperate in to his office.

"Minister, I have some information that you need to see." implored the Goblin.

"As you can see I am in a meeting right now." Rufus says, slight anger in his tone

The Goblin furrowed his brow and looked at the Minister and replies, "We have evidence that Albus Dumbledore is stealing from Harry Potter-Black."

"If this is connected to the boy, then I had better look into it."

Griphook hands the Minister the file on everything Harry had given to him on Dumbledore. The Minister opens the file and looks it over for a few minutes and his eyes widen. He stands up and first apologizes to his guests, then walks over to the floo grabs some powder and steps in the fireplace, and throws down the powder and yells out "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts".

**Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's Office.**

Fawkes being a very intelligent and magical being, flew in between the three new people and Albus, as he raised his wand. Fawkes just shook her head, then went and rested on Harry's shoulder, when she did she changes colors. She went from oranges to reds and black. Albus looks on in shock and dismay.

"It is about time. She has been depressed for being stuck in a form she knew wasn't her own and having to listen to the doddering old fool whine about how you slipped through his fingers." says a very familiar voice.

Harry looks up to where the Sorting Hat sat on its stool. He nods to it. Then Harry turns and nods to Severus, who steps forward and being speaking,

"Albus Dumbledore, It is my extreme honor and privilege to present to you, His Royal Majesty, High Prince Harrison James Calamus Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Potter-Black, Prince Of the Realm, Earl of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Grand Duke and Prince of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Duke of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff, and Baron of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Ravenclaw and Potter. I also present Draco Lucien Black, Mate and Consort to His Majesty and Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

In all his Majesty, Harry steps forward and in only a few words put a proverbial end to 'Headmaster' Dumbledore.

"By the order of, well, ME, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby fired as Headmaster and are expelled from this school, forthwith.

"You have no right." Albus fumed.

"Actually, Dumbledore that is where you are wrong. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT. As you may not be aware and allow me to enlighten you. I now OWN this castle, it is my birthright. Oh and on more thing, the expulsion of Harrison James Potter is hereby recinded."

Just as Harry finishes speaking, the Floo activates and Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic steps through the Floo followed by the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones and twelve Aurors.

"Minister and Madam Bones, I see you recieved my note and the files of which incriminate Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in no less than thirty different charges." Harry addressed the two new arrivals formally.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rufus replies with a formal bow.

"Minister, you will do, just fine."

Rufus looks at Madam Bones and nods. She reaches into her robe's pocket and pulls out a scroll and opens it.

She intones, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest on various charges against Lord Harrison Potter-Black, with the largest being the charge of Grand Larceny. You are hereby committed to Azkaban for the remainder of your life.

Harry watched Dumbledore very closely and the minute he raised his wand, Harry shouted "EXPELLIAMUS" and Dumbledore's wand flew out of his and into Harry's. Then, Harry got an evil grin for he knew about the wand he now held, he then looks up at Dumbledore and snaps the wand.

"Dumbledore, I, Lord Harrison James Calamus Potter-Black, seize all assets and property owned by the Dumbledore Family in partial compensation for what you owe me. I will also make sure your name is never mentioned again. Though, I doubt what you have will cover even half of the debt you owe." Harry sneers, "Effective immediately, I, Lord Harrison James Calamus Potter-Black, appoint Lord Severus Arcturus Snape to the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No portrait of Dumbledore will EVER grace any wall of this school."

"Your Majesty, I will call a staff meeting to be held in the Great Hall in two hours. That should give them enough time to arrive." Severus says as he pulls open a drawer in what was now his desk and pulls a small coin from it. Severus pulls out his wand and taps the coin and then puts it back. Harry nods.

"Elegarand, you may make your appearance, I have need of you." Harry commands.

The Vampire Knight appears and kneels, "You summoned, Your Majesty."

Yes, I did. I want a dais built behind the Head Table and on it I want thrones built for My Mate and I. While we are here, I am either Harry or Lord Potter-Black and Draco is either Draco or Lord Black. Is that understood?"

Severus and Elegarand both nod. Draco notices that Dumbledore trying to do something, so he pulls out his wand and shouts "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS".

As Dumbledore goes stiff as a board, Harry looks to Madam Bones and says, "Get this manipulative bastard out of this school and off my property."

With a look of satisfaction, Harry watches as the Aurors haul him out through the Floo. As they exit through the Floo, they hear Harry laughing.

"You know, Draco. I don't think that Dumbledore even saw that coming. I don't think that he thought I would actually snap the most deadly wand that has ever been created."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. I was wondering what you meant by your last statement ." says Severus.

Let me enlighten you then, my dear, Lord Severus. The wand that Dumbledore has been using for the last few centuries was none other than the fabled Elder Wand. So, instead of letting it fall into Voldemorts hands, I snapped it.

Draco and Severus both just gaped at him in shock. Then all three just burst out laughing all the way down to the Great Hall.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

A half hour later, Harry, Draco and Headmaster Snape are in their rightful seats. The first staff member to arrive is Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, who upon seeing Severus seated in the Headmaster's Chair has a very unladylike conniption. Fifteen minutes later, Filius Flitwick, Charms Master, Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor, Septima Vector, Arithmancy Professor, Bathsheba Babbling, Ancient Runes Professor, Hagrid and the new Muggle Studies Professor, Alexander Ericton all file in to the Great Hall and take their seats at the House Tables.

"Professor McGonagall, please take your former seat next to Severus." Harry says.

She doesn't answer and only reluctantly complies. When she had taken her seat did Harry stands.

"Professors, welcome to the New Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you can see Albus Dumbledore is no longer with us. He has been arrested for various charges against me. The worst being Grand Larceny. He has been fired and his wand has been snapped." says Harry.

At Harry's last statement, there were many audible gasps. Still, Harry continues on

"At midnight, I came into my magical and legal inheritance. I found out something very interesting. I am the Heir to the Founders and as such I inherited the castle and the school. It has been verified by a Gringott's Goblin and witnessed by Lord Severus Snape and My Mate, Lord Draco Black."

Harry looks to Minerva McGonagall,

"Professor McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress, I must know where your loyalties lie. Is it with a Headmaster who was willing to allow such an illustrious school to crumble around him for his own gain, or is it with the school and its students." asks Harry.

Minerva stands and draws her wand and says,

"I, Minerva Emily McGonagall, swear by my blood and magic, that I am loyal to Hogwarts and to the students."

Every other teacher in the room follows her example.

"Now that, that is settled...

Before Harry can even finish his sentence, the doors of the Great Hall burst open and in walk twelve very angry witches and wizards and none other than Lucius Malfoy leading them. Draco leans into Harry whispering, "Board of Governor's."

Harry nods and smiles, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I see you have received Griphook's request."

"Yes, Potter." Lucius snarls.

Before Lucius could even move, he had twelve wands and an impressive looking sword leveled at him.

"Lucius, I believe that you should show Lord Potter-Black a little more respect as he is more pure than you are."

Lucius looks to see who had spoken to him and his eyes come to rest on Severus, who only smiles. He looks up to the person who is standing next to Potter, it is Draco. He tries to move but Harry speaks, "Lucius, make one move towards MY Mate and you will not live to see tomorrow."

Lucius looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Now, as for why you are here. The Board of Governors is no longer. Effective immediately, you are all fired." Harry says and with his mind, he says,_ "Serenity."_

_ "Yes, Young Founder."_

_ "Kindly, remove these unwanted people from our castle."_

_ "My pleasure, Young Founder."_

In a flash of golden light, the former Governors were gone. Then, Harry addressed Severus,

"Headmaster, can we have the Second through Seventh years here a week earlier, with the First Years still arrive on the customary first of September?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black." Severus answers.

"Very good." Harry states then turns to Minerva saying, "Deputy Headmistress, please start on those letters for students in those years and please extend an invitation to one Remus Lupin to return to teach Defense against the Dark Arts with a considerable pay increase."

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black." Minerva bows and walks out muttering about how much work she had to do.

"All teachers will be receiving a five hundred galleon pay raise. And now to other business, I will be returning and will be resorting into my rightful house, as I am of the opinion that our former headmaster meddled with the Sorting Hat to get it to put me in Gryffindor, though my family has been in Gryffindor for centuries, I believe my uses are needed else where."

They all nod, get up and leave. Once they are all gone, Harry sits down with a sigh of relief. Draco get up and then sits in Harry's lap and kisses him soundly. Harry moans into that kiss and he relaxes considerably.

"Thank you, My Heart." Harry purrs into Draco's ear.

Draco give no answer, well no verbal one anyway, and just kisses Harry again. They get up and nod to Severus and then they leave the Great Hall arm in arm. Severus just smiles and leans back in his chair and starts thinking about all that has to be done to ready the school for the coming year

_**Author's note: Sorry that there hasn't been much slash in these Chapters but I do promise that when Chapter Seven is posted you won't be disappointed.**_

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: A New Hogwarts**


	6. A New Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Chapter Six**

**A New Hogwarts**

**Several Weeks Later**

**Hogwarts, Harry and Draco's Suite**

"Harry!" Draco calls from their sitting room.

"Coming, Dear." Harry calls

Harry dons a green silk shirt and a pair of form fitting black leather pants and to finish off the stunning outfit, he adds his Dragon Pendant. The pendant was a gift to him from Draco. Harry walked out of their bedroom and out into the sitting room.

Upon Harry's entrance into the room, Draco and Severus stands and bows, Harry motioned for then to return to their seats. Harry looked at the two new people in the room and saw that one was Remus Lupin and the other looked familiar but he didn't know why.

"Headmaster, I think introductions are in order." Harry says

"At once, Your Majesty." Severus says, "Your Majesty, it is my honor and privilege to introduce Potion Master Horace Veritas Slughorn. Horace, it is my extreme honor and privilege to introduce His Royal Majesty, High Prince Harrison James Calamus Potter-Black."

Horace stands and bows, saying, "Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you. May I say, that your inheritance has done you well."

"Ahh!" Harry says, "Thank you, Your Grace, I hope your travel wasn't to unpleasant."

Without waiting for Horace to answer, Harry turns to Remus and says, "How are you, You old mutt."

"I am well, pup." Remus replies calmly.

In seconds, Remus had his arms full of a sobbing young Vampire Prince.

"It is okay, pup. Sirius knew what he was doing. It was not your fault." Remus says, seriously.

"But, But..." Harry sobbed out.

At this, Draco got up and took Harry into his arms and kissed him soundly, which Harry moaned into. Moments later, Harry calmed down and turned back to Remus, saying,

"Remus, I would like to introduce My Mate and soon to be bonded, Lord Draco Lucien Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

"I know what you are going to say, why Draco. First, we share a very strong soul bond. Lastly, I have loved him ever since the first day I met him in Madam Malkin's shop." Harry proclaims.

"You know, pup. I am very proud of you. I also know, so would your parents and Sirius." Remus says.

"Thank you, Remus or shall I call you, Professor."

"Remus will be fine, Harry. You are the one who hired me, are you not."

"Yes, I am." Harry says, "Severus, would you please contact Firenze about teaching Divination. We also need a new Professor of History of Magic to replace Binns, so he may move on. I suggest we contact Bathilda Bagshot about coming to teach."

"That, Your Majesty, is a brilliant idea. Why not have the person who wrote the book on our History to teach the very course. I would like to remind you that we have a staff meeting in the Great Hall in one hour." Severus replies formally with a bow.

"Severus, must you always be so formal all the bloody time." snapped Harry.

"Yes, I do. Must I remind you that you are the Ruling Member of our Clan and in the presence of others not of the Clan, I must maintain a respectful demeanor."

Harry sighed heavily and snuggled closer into Draco. While still looking at Draco, Harry waves his hand in dismissal. Harry now had his full attention on Draco as their guests departed. Harry tilted Draco's head and using his tongue, he licked up Draco's neck and along his jaw, then captures Draco's gorgeous lips with his own. All the while, Draco writhed moaned. Harry reached down down to grope and rub Draco's cock through his jeans, which was hardening every second.

Ten minutes later, Draco and Harry stopped and made themselves presentable. Harry put on his ceremional robes, while Draco dons simple emerald green. Hand in hand, they leave their suite and make their way to the Great Hall. When they arrive at doors to the Great Hall, they stop and kiss each other. Then, hand in hand, they enter the Great Hall and proceed to their seats behind the Head Table. Harry glances around the room and notice that Remus and Slughorn are present. Draco sits down, but Harry remains standing.

"Welcome to the last Summer Staff Feast. I would like to start this meeting of by introducing two additions to the staff this year. First, I would like to welcome back Remus Lupin to the post of Defense against the Dark arts and to the post of Potions and Head of Slytherin House, Horace Slughorn. Please give these two distinguished gentlemen a warm Hogwarts welcome."

Every single staff member stood and clapped. Even the cold, snarky greasy haired git stood and clapped. Harry raises his hand and everyone quieted and sat back down. Harry looked at Draco and just gave a sly little smile. Draco chuckled at little at his mate, then gave a knowing smile, he and Harry had talked a little last night about what was going to happen at this meeting.

"Minerva, would you please give your report." Harry says.

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black." Minerva replies. "All of our current students have stated by return owl that they will be returning and will be coming on August 25th by Hogwarts Express. Also, we will have Fifty new first year students."

"Thank you, Minerva. Now, the next thing on my agenda is about Divination. There will be three changes in the way it is run. First, ...

Just then the doors swung open and in the doorway stood and very injured Centaur and a elderly witch, wearing elegant royal blue robes. Harry looks closely at the witch and just then realized who he was looking at.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Firenze and Ms. Bethilda Bagshot. Madame Pomphrey, would you inspect Professor Firenze and tell me how extensive his injuries are. Ms. Bagshot, it is an honor to meet you in person. I am Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, I am the one who asked you if you would like to teach the very important subject of History of Magic."

"I too, am honored to meet the one was the downfall of the greatest Dark wizard in history. I would be honored to come out of retirement and teach the course. I see that Professor Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster" she replies, with no emotion, "He was a great Light wizard, but he was a doddering old fool. I swear that man...

"Professor Bagshot, please refrain from speaking that man's name in my presence. He has done much to unbind my faith in him." Harry commanded.

Harry felt a hand on his arm and turns to look at Draco, who just smiles.

"Now, in the teaching of Divination, there will be three changes. First of all, the students will be tested to see if they have the Gift. Secondly, Professor Firenze will be teaching those student who do truly have the Gift. Lastly, For those students who do not have the Gift, they will be relegated to Professor Trelawny, who will only be teaching the basic Divination skills.

"I am also offering Occlumency lessons to students in Fourth year and up. Professor Lupin and Headmaster Snape, please coordinate that class as I know you both are masters at the art.

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black." Both men respond.

"Professor Flitwick, I would like your opinion on having a class on Dueling and their proper procedures." Harry asks

"It would be delightful." came the diminutive Charms Master's squeaky voice. "As most of you know I was a Champion Duelist in my younger days."

"Very good, I believe only Fifth Year and up should be allowed to take this class. I believe that the Headmaster can assist you to find a time and a place. Now, if there is nothing else, let us begin our marvelous feast."

With that said, Harry snaps his fingers and food appears on the tables. Madam Pomphrey walks back into the Great Hall with a grim look and came straight to Harry.

"My Lord, Firenze will be in the Hospital Wing until the second week of school as he has some internal bleeding, four broken ribs, and he seems to be pregnant. The colts are prefectly healthy."

"Madam Pomphrey, how is that possible he looked like he was beaten within an inch of his life." Draco asks.

"As with any male pregnancy, the colts are protected by a magic barrier."

"What, wait a minute, did you say colts. Just how many is he having?" Harry asks.

"My Lord, at this point I can count five. There could potentially be seven colts." replies Madam Pomphrey.

Harry looks over at Draco for a moment and sees that his mate looks a little sad. Harry reaches over and takes the blond's hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze. Draco looks down at the hand holding his and looks up into Harry's eyes and what he sees is only love. Draco knew that he has been in love with Harry, just as long as Harry has loved him. He didn't know what his friends and for that matter Harry's friends would say about the two of them together and let alone being mates. When dinner was over, Harry leaned towards Draco with a smile on his face and says,

"Draco, my love, would you like to take stroll around the lake with me."

"Always, my Heart." Draco replies, still a little sad.

Harry stood, then Draco. Though as Draco stood, so did Severus and then the rest of the faculty. Harry was surprised at this, but didn't say anything. All he was thinking now was his mate and what was bothering him. Draco on the outside was a picture of calm, but on the inside, he was writhing with insecurities at have to deal with the Slytherin's bigotry and Harry's friend's hatred for him. But with the the Slytherin's, if he had to choose between them or Harry, Harry would win hands down and no questions.

Harry and Draco left the Great Hall in the same fashion as they had entered, hand in hand. They went through the Entrance Hall and out the open front doors and out onto the grounds. Halfway to the lake, Harry stops and looks at Draco.

Then, Harry says, "Draco, my dear, would please tell me what is bothering you so much."

Draco sighs heavily, then explains his misgivings. Harry just nods, then pulls Draco into his arms and kisses him gently on the lips.

"Draco, I shall ease some of your worries right now, you will not be staying in Slytherin House anymore. You will be staying with me in our apartments, also we do not have to eat with them as we have our places, our rightful places. Though we do have to have classes with them. You something, my dear, I have just realized something."

"What have you realized, Harry, my love."

"Ron and Hermione, what do I tell them. Knowing them as well as I do. Telling Ron anything about you being my mate would cause a huge argument, not to mention me being a Vampire would cause even more problems. Hermione, on the other hand, would be mad at first then she would then being the wannabe know-it-all, would ask millions of questions, with most of them being uncomfortable."

"Well!" Draco thought for a moment, then replies, "We could announce to the school during the Welcome Feast on September 1st, then have Uncle Severus decree that anyone found pestering us will get detention with Filch." Draco replies, nonchalantly.

"Draco, have I ever told you are BRILLIANT."

"No, My Love, you have not."

Just as Harry was about to answer Draco, when he caught the scent of blood. Harry willed himself to be calm. The scent was coming from the Forbidden Forest.

"Marris" Harry calls sharply.

A second later, a young looking House Elf appeared with a crack at Harry's left side and bows, saying formally "Yes, Masters."

I want you to find Headmaster Snape and Professor McGonagall and inform them that they are urgently requested to meet me at Hagrid's hut, for there is a situation in the Forbidden Forest."

Without anything but a bow, Marris apperated away. As soon he did, Harry started to run towards Hagrid's hut followed closely by a very bewildered looking Draco.

"Harry, what is going is the matter." Draco asks.

Harry turns to Draco. As soon as Draco see Harry's bared fangs, he immediately and without hesitation bares his neck to his mate, who does the same as other and drinks, but this time he does not drink for mere sustenance but for strength. Three minutes later Harry withdrew his fangs and licked the wound closed and then Draco took a Blood Replenishing Potion, then walked the rest of the way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

When they arrived, they noticed that Hagrid was outside working at his work table. Fang barked happily at the sight of Harry and Draco. Hagrid turns and says,

"'Arry 'ow 're ya"

"Hagrid, I'm sorry but this is not a social call. About four minutes ago, I smelled blood coming from the Forest. I believe that the smell is coming from Centaur territory."

Just then two people were approaching, Harry turns towards the approaching guests. Severus bows and Minerva nods to three of us.

Harry speaks, "Hello, Severus and Minerva. I believe that we have at least one centaur in trouble and most likely hurt badly, as I could smell blood all the way by the lake and I can still smell it. I will not have any problems, as I just fed from Draco."

Then, Harry started to give orders,

"Hagrid, since you are the only one that actually knows where the Centuar's territory is, please be so kind as to lead the way."

After Hagrid nods, Harry continues,

"Wands at the ready and lets move."

**Hogwarts' Grounds, The Forbidden Forest**

All but Hagrid drew their wands and Hagrid and Fang the boarhound led them into the forest. Once they entered the forest, Draco clung to Harry's arm as he had never entered it before. Harry starts to hum a little tune he knew that would help Draco to calm down. It worked to as Draco let go but still held his wand firmly in his hand.

After an hour of walking, Harry stops and sniffs the air, the blood is still there, Harry feels his fangs elongate, but he shakes his head and wills his fangs back to normal, then takes a deep breath. To calm himself further, he wraps himself around Draco in the form of a ball python. Draco doesn't even flinch at snake, but instead he kisses it on its head.

When they had gone another forty or so feet, they were surrounded by thirteen tall Cloaked Figures.

"Elegarand, What are you doing? I told you that I would call IF I needed you. We will deal with this insubordination and your punishment when we are out and back at the Castle. Now GET... OUT... OF... SIGHT..." Harry angrily hisses.

Just as the Vampire Knight and his squad left, five Centaurs burst into the clearing. All of them had their bows drawn as they looked menacingly down at the five Wizards. None of the Wizards backed down, not even a smidgen. Harry be in leader mode decided to speak first.

"Hail, Chief Bane of the Warrior Centaurs. We are here to investigate an injustice that has been committed in your territory." Harry says empirically to a majestic black Centaur stallion.

"Harry Potter, We, Centaurs, are not a thing to be used by Wizards." Bane replies, almost politely.

Severus steps forward in all his glory and speaks.

"I am only going to say this once, This land you call your territory is owned by the person you just insulted and I DO NOT take kindly to people insulting my Prince. I, Lord Severus Arcturus Prince-Snape, present His Royal Majesty, High Prince Harrison James Calamus Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Potter-Black, Prince Of the Realm, Earl of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Grand Duke and Prince of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Duke of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff, and Baron of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Ravenclaw and Potter. High Prince of the Vampire Nation and Prince of the Calamus Clan."

Severus then steps in front of Harry and fell into a defensive postion. Harry puts his hand on His Knight's shoulder. Severus looks back at His Prince, who shook his head.

"Severus, please stand down. I will take care of this matter." Harry says, then turns back to Bane and says with utter calmness, "Bane, you are out numbered and If you do not comply with what I say you and your entire clan will be expelled from the Castle Grounds, which this forest is on. Now, the next time I strongly smell centaur blood coming from this forest I will not hesitate to remove you from this forest. Now, I suggest you bring the injured centaur here so we may heal it."

"At once, Your Majesty" replies a blood red Centaur gelding.

"Excuse me, what is your name." Harry asks him.

"Your Majesty, I am Tarsian. It is a pleasure to meet a Calamus Vampire again."

"What do you mean again?"

"I met your Father when he was here. He was Prince at the time. He was also a good friend to us, Centaurs."

"I did not know Father was a Vampire. I thought that I got it from Mother."

Severus steps forward and says, "Your Majesty, You have it from both sides of family. Most of your blood comes from your Father, but your Mother was his Consort and a Half-Vampire. They together were responsible for making the Vampire Clans reject Voldemort. Though, when they died and you disappeared, an emissary of Voldemort's came and they were able to sway four Clans away to the dark side."

"Severus, I am making a proclamation right now and in front of these witnesses. Any Vampire who betrays the laws set down before my reign and after are traitors and will be stripped of all rights, privileges, and protections of their clan and the Nation.

"I want the names of the Clans that have Betrayed us and I want the Leaders found, so I may convey my disappointment and to try and get them to reconsider their position. The Nation must be unified or we are going to fall apart."


	7. The Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

"mind Speech"

**Chapter Seven**

**The Bonding**

**Hogwarts, Harry and Draco's Suite, Several Hours Later**

"That went well, what do you think, Draco, my love." Harry says, softly.

"It went better than I thought it would. Honestly, if Uncle Severus had not spoke up, we would have had a war on our hands." Draco replies, honestly.

"I believe you are right. If Severus had not revealed my true nature, we would have gotten no where, as the Centaurs do not like Wizards, but they respect and somewhat fear Vampires. To them having a Vampire Prince, but not just any Vampire Prince, the High Prince, it is an honor for them as both Clans have had treaties going for centuries."

"How did you know that?"

"You remember the night at home, when you almost got seriously injured."

Draco sighs and nods, then pulls Harry into his arms and kisses him passionately. Harry kisses him back and starts exploring his mates body with his right and with his left he cast a silencing and locking charm. Draco breaks the kiss and looks into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, I am ready to complete our bond." Draco says, suddenly.

Harry looks at Draco for a minute and then asks, "Draco, are you sure..

Draco didn't even let Harry finish his statement as Draco kissed him gently as he slowly pulled him into his arms and held him close. Harry at that knew it was right as his instincts took over. Draco reached down and undid Harry's belt, but Harry was becoming impatient, because a moment later Draco and he were naked.

Draco looking a little stunned at the ability and power of his mate. He leaned down and kissed Harry hard and passionately on the lips trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. There giving a little attention to Harry's little pink buds. Draco knew he was doing the right thing as Harry mewling and hissing in Parseltongue. At hearing Harry hissing like that he completely lost control and lubed Harry's hole and positioned himself at the entrance and thrust himself into Harry in one swift motion

"OH DRACO" Harry screamed. "MORE, AND FASTER."

Draco knowing how Vampires are, did as he was told and thrust up into Harry as hard as he could. Suddenly, there was a massive burst of magic and Harry bit Draco and began to drink. To Draco, who had been fed off of for the last six months, knew that this feeding was different as Harry wasn't drinking for the sake of drinking, because there was no pain. Instead it was intense pleasure as the bond completed itself. Two seconds later, Harry and Draco came. Harry all over Draco's chest and abs. Draco up inside Harry's tight warm ass. Together, they collapsed into each others arms and they fell asleep that way.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling safe and and warm. He realized that he was wrapped up in someone's arms and it felt right. He felt his cock give a lurch and harden instantly as he thought about Draco. The one person who really knew him, well besides Severus. Draco was the only person who knew everything about him. He rolled over and leaned in to kiss Draco's forehead, when Draco didn't wake up Harry got bolder and kissed Draco's nose. Still Draco didn't wake up. Harry, right there and then, decided to go in for the kill. Smirking ever so much like a Slytherin, Harry carefully crept under the blankets and started to kissed down Draco's body till he reached the prize which he kissed the took it into him mouth. He took the whole eight inches. He slid his mouth up and down Draco's shaft, every now and then adding a little pressure with his mouth, sucking harder.

He knew that Draco was awake cause he heard Draco say, "Oh Fuck, Harry. That is one hell of a way to wake up in the morning. I could get use to it. I love you, my heart."

"I love you, too, my soul." Harry says after a minute. "I am sorry that we can't finish this, cause we have go to a last minute staff meeting and get ready of the arrival of the older students at six this evening."

"I know, Love. We need to also meet with Uncle Severus before the staff meeting to discuss our plan."

"That's right." Harry says. "I hope you don't get harassed to much. That is what I am most worried about, because I don't know if that person would be alive if they ever hurt you."

Just then Harry felt weird and collapsed unconscious and Draco run into the living room. He got to the fireplace and threw Floo powder into the fire and shouted into them "Madam Pomfrey office!"

Madam Pomfrey was just sitting down to do her morning paperwork when the Floo activated and Draco's head popped into view.

"What can I do for you, Lord Black." the Mediwitch asks

"It's Harry, he has fallen unconscious, his pulse is weak and his breathing is shallow."

"Step back, my Lord, I am coming through."

Draco stepped back and Madame Pomfrey stepped through and went into their bedroom and started her examination of Harry. It took her an hour to finish. When she was finished, she stood and looked at Draco.

"Draco, when is the last time he fed."

"Last night as we bonded. Why? Did it have an adverse affect on him, because if he dies, we all will die."

"No, it's not that, there is no adverse affect from your bonding. But, when was he fed to feed."

"Oh, that would be two days ago."

"OK, well when he wakes he will need a lot of blood."

"Why, what is wrong with him?" says Draco with fear in voice.

"Because, My Lord. His Majesty is pregnant. He will need more blood than you are able at this stage to give him."

Draco smiles, then collapses on the floor and was awakened a moment later by a kiss to his lips at which he moans into and deepens. Draco calls Dobby.

"Yes, Master Draco."

"Please retrieve the blood packets I made while we were at the Manor. Bring them here quickly."

"Yes, Master Draco, Dobby understands."

Harry looks at Draco with love in his eyes.

"Draco, my love, we will finally have what we want in about six months, if Madame Pomfrey's calculations are correct and they usually are."

Before Draco could answer his husband there was a pounding on the door.

"Draco, that would be the Headmaster. Would you be a dear and let him in while I dress."

"Certainly, my heart and soul."

Draco went into the front room and put his hand to the plate by the door and muttered the pass-code. With a flare of magic the door opened to reveal Headmaster Snape and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

_"Harry, McGonagall is here as well and she does not look happy."_ Draco sent through the link.

Harry sent a mental sigh to Draco and then replies _"Thank you, my Love. Please entertain them while I make myself presentable."_

_ "Yes, my love, as you wish. Would you like tea or something else."_

_ "Yes, tea would be very nice, thank you my love."_

Draco summons a house elf and orders tea and Harry's favorite cakes. The house elf bows and several minutes later returns with the requested tea service and cakes. With that Harry makes his entrance.

At Harry's entrance to the Solar, Severus stands and bows. Harry waves him back to his seat. Harry then came and sat in what was becoming his favorite chair.

"Your Majesty, I trust that your bonding to Draco was a success." states Severus matter of factly.

"Yes, Lord Snape, it did go well and will have an heir in about six months." replies Harry. "Lord Snape, I have a project for you to do, I need for you to find out what of my subjects have children here and we will need to move them to the West Tower...

"WHAT!" exclaims McGonagall.

"Deputy Headmistress, need I remind you that I have two very large responsibilities plus some minor ones, one of those is maintaining the integrity of this school and in that the teaching of all children whatever they maybe. I need these children to be able to feel safe and secure. I do hope that I don't have to fire you for going against the oath you gave to me and Lord Snape. Do I?"

"No, My Lord, please accept my sincerest apology for my actions."

"Accepted, this time."

Severus just sat back and smirked, then says "Your Majesty, it will be done as you command."

"Thank you, Severus."

Draco serves tea to Harry and hands him a plate with Treacle Tart on it.

"Draco, thank you, my love. You always know what I need." says Harry lovingly.

"You have been the center of my attention for the last six years, my Love." replies Draco.

"Now, down to the matter at hand, being what we tell the school about Draco and I. Severus, I believe you had an idea."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I believe at this point, the truth will be the best course of action and then if the student bother you and Draco, they will be given detention with me and I believe that two hundred points be taken from the offenders house."

"That is exactly what Draco and I were thinking. Thank you, Lord Snape.

"Your Welcome, Your Majesty. I would also like to say that you have turned this school around in the short time you have been here. I did have a few doubts that it could be done, but you have done it."

"Thank you, Severus. Now I believe that we have one last staff meeting before the Students arrive at six o'clock."

Harry stood with Draco and move to the door. They went through, followed closely by Severus and Minerva. When they arrived at the the Great Hall, the found that the entire staff was already assembled and they rose to greet the newly bonded couple. As Harry and Draco made their way to the front of the Hall the entire staff bows as they go by. Harry went and stood in front of his throne. He motions for Draco to sit and then turns to the staff.

"Welcome to the new Hogwarts. As of now, Hogwarts is under the protection of the Calamus Clan and as such Lord Severus Arcturus Prince-Snape is Headmaster and my second in command with Minerva McGonagall being his deputy. Would you two take your seats, please. Professor Filius Tibirion Flitwick please take your seat the other side of Severus. Professor Bagshot to the right of Minerva. Professor Sinistra next to Filius. Professor Lupin please take a seat next to Bathilda. Professor Hagrid, if you please take the seat next to Aurora. Professor Camden, take your seat next to Remus, if you please. Professor Coral next to Hagrid. Professor Slughorn, next to Crystyne, if you please. Professor Sprout, please take your seat next to Horace. Finally, Madam Pomfrey, next to Celeste.

"Now, the remaining staff arrange yourselves accordingly. Though some of you my not like what I am about to do, but it needs to be done. I will now assign Head of House posts. They are as follows, Celeste Coral, Gryffindor House; Filius Flitwick, Ravenclaw House; Horace Slughorn, Slytherin House; Bathilda Bagshot, Hufflepuff House. If you have questions, please don't hesitate to talk with Severus or Minerva. Now as the older years will be arriving in about three hours, I will not keep you any longer. I do have on more thing to say and that is return here at six in formal dress." Harry finishes and then turns to Draco and says "Come Love, I must feed."

"Yes, My Lord, you must keep up your strength if our child is to survive."

Harry smirks and looks at the staff, they had a look of joy and Severus stands then turns and bows and the entire staff claps as one. Then Harry and Draco leave the Great Hall. They walk back to their suite in the North Tower in silence. Draco thinking on what his ex-father would do. Harry was thinking on how his friends were going to react tonight when he was sorted into Slytherin and told about his relationship with Draco. Before they reached their Tower, Harry decides that it was a good time as any to snog Draco senseless which he did for seventeen minutes straight. They broke the kiss and Draco fell to his knees with a moan. When they finally made to the Tower, they went up, showered together, then dressed in there best robes.

When they dressed, they made sure to dress as their station dictates with Draco in a set of set of Silver and Gold robes with gold trim that indicates that he is a bonded mate. He also wears a thin gold circlet. Harry on the other hand put on a set of Royal Blue robes with silver and gold trim. He also wears a gold circlet but wider than Draco. Harry didn't think that it would be prudent to go in all vampire glory, not that he didn't think about it.

A half an hour later, they were ready to head down to the Great Hall. Draco looks at Harry and then says

"My Love, I have a question for you."

"What is it, My Love."

"I have been thinking about this since your inheritance and the appearance of Uncle Severus, I want you to turn me."

Harry looked shocked but nodded

"You are sure you want to do this and you have thought through this thoroughly."

"Yes, My Lord, I have and I have one conclusion I have come to, I want to be yours forever and all of eternity."

"I will speak to Severus about it and as soon as feel comfortable with the procedure I will gladly make you mine forever."

Draco just grabs Harry and pulls him into his arms and kisses him senseless. When they or rather Draco finished Harry takes a blood packet and warms it and then drains the bag and then does the same with two more. Then Harry calls Dobby.

Within seconds Dobby pops in and bows and says "How may Dobby serve Masters?"

"Dobby, I need you to go to Argus and tell him that his prescience is required after the Welcoming Feast." Harry says with a maniacal grin on his face. "I will also require the prescience of Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall at that same meeting."

"Yes, Master, Dobby will relay your requests." Dobby replies with a bow and pops out.

"My Dear Majesty, What pray tell do you have planned for one Argus Filch." replies Draco.

"Well, I don't need a squib taking care of my home and he has also terrorized MY students for far to long. I do believe I will FIRE him." Says Harry. "Now I do believe we have students to greet, My dear one."

With that said they left their Tower and made their way to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Elegarand was waiting for at the Doors to the Great Hall.

Elegarand bows and then four Knights appear next to him.

"Majesty, all is ready. The student have arrived ahead of schedule and are waiting in the hall. Shall I announce you and your Consort."

Harry and Draco both smirk evilly and nod to the Knight Captain. Elegarand waves his hand and a very ornate staff appears and then waves his hand at the doors of the Great Hall and they open wide and he enters with the grace and majesty only a Vampire could have. Elegarand then taps his staff one the stone floor and all heads turn to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Elegarand, I am Captain of the Hogwarts Guard and I would ask that you rise and show respect as it is my extreme honor and privilege to present to you, His Royal Majesty, High Prince Harrison James Calamus Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Potter-Black, Prince Of the Realm, Earl of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Grand Duke and Prince of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Duke of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff, and Baron of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Ravenclaw and Potter. I also present Draco Lucien Black, Mate and Consort to His Majesty and Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

The entire student body gasp as one but leap to their feet and bow. Then Harry and Draco make their Entrance as one holding hands and make their way to their thrones. As they progress towards the front of the hall, Draco senses the attack and moves Harry out of the way as a flash of Red hits a guard which does not even phase the Vampire. Harry stands and looks to the Gryffindor Table and a sad look passes over his visage and then the guard who was hit had the offender in front of Harry in seconds. Harry, then smiled and looked up at the Staff Table and shared a look with Severus who moments later nods.

"Excuse, Headmaster, I did not know that it was a practice to attack a guest. If this was my home, this piece of trash would have been killed on the spot with no mercy, but alas this is not my home, so I leave his punishment to his Head of House."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate your show of mercy and I would like to give you our deepest and most sincerest apologize for the attack on your person." Severus says with a maniacal grin.

"Get this trash out of my sight before I change my mind." Harry says harshly.

Then he and Draco continue to the front of the hall and then take their seat on their thrones. Draco sits, but Harry remains standing. He drops his glamour and the students gasp.

Then He speaks, "Welcome to the New Hogwarts. I am Lord Harrison James Calamus Potter-Black, but most of you know me as Harry Potter. I now own this school as it is my inheritance, with that being said allow me to Welcome you to a new era for Hogwarts. I know most of you have heard by now that Dumbledore was fired as Headmaster and has been taken into custody by the Ministry on charges of theft.

"That is true, as such Lord Severus Arcturus Snape is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. I also want to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Please also welcome Crystyne Camden as Professor of Muggle Studies, Celeste Coral as Professor of Wizarding Culture and Head of Gryffindor House and also Dueling Instructor, Horace Slughorn as Potions Master and Head of Slythrin House, Bathilda Bagshot as Professor of History of Magic and Head of Hufflepuff House."

There was a brief applause and then Harry held up his hand. The place quieted down some.

"Those of you who are muggleborn are now required to take Wizarding Culture there are no exceptions. We have a new system for determining who gets to take Divination. There will be a test given to all those who are Second Year and up to determine if you have the Gift for those who don't possess the gift will be thought a basic Divination Course by Professor Trelawny and for the fortunate enough to possess it, will be taught by Firenze the Centaur."

"Now, I believe your new headmaster has some words before the feast begins."

"As Lord Potter-Black has said, Welcome to the new Hogwarts and to a new year. As Headmaster, I, Lord Severus Arcturus Snape, hereby rescind ALL of my predecessors edicts. I will give two of my own as of now. The first is if you must duel do it as officially as possible and follow all procedures there in. Lastly, If you are caught or even heard harassing His Majesty or his mate you will be severely punished. This punishment will be detention with me for two months and two hundred points will be taken from the offenders house. As a side note to that if anyone attempts to do as Ronald Weasely did, they will be suspended for three weeks. Now, lets eat."

Severus claps his hands together and the food appears. Then he turns to Harry and bows then he returns to his seat. After all the food has been consumed, Harry stands up

"Fellow students, when you return to your dorms for the night there will be a list of students in the house common rooms...

Just as Harry was to finish his sentence. The Doors of the Great Hall open to admit three Goblins and two ancient looking Elves.

"To what do we mere mortals owe for the pleasure of your visit, Lord and Lady of the Forbidden Forest." Harry says with a very majestic bow.

"We have come because a prophecy we have thought centuries dead has been fulfilled as Godric Gryffindor spoke it. So we, the Lord of Light and the Lady of Dark, offer our services to you Lord Calamus and we pledge by our sword and bow, that we help the One that can defeat the Dark Snake."

"Wait a minute, I have heard that prophecy. I don't remember where but it came back to the front of my mind, when you said the Dark Snake.

"Now, Mr. Filch will you show these people to my office where we can talk more openly. See to it that they have every comfort that Hogwarts has to offer."

"Yes, My Lord." says Filch with much disdain.

"Please sleep well for tomorrow the real work begins. Off you go."

As the students get up to leave, Harry caught Hermione looking at him and look on his face told him everything. Harry turned to His Captain and lean in and says in a whisper "Watch Granger, she may prove troublesome."

"Yes, My Lord, your wish is my command."

Harry nodded and waves Elegarand off, then leans back in his chair and starts contemplating his next move now that his so called friends were being dealt with. Just then the new wards shuttered, he knew the Castle was under attack.

_**A/N: Who could it be. HEHEHEHEHEHEH CACKLES EVILLY**_

**Next Chapter: The Attack**


	8. The Attack Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Eight

The Attack

Part One

Harry nodded and waves Elegarand off, then leans back in his chair and starts contemplating his next move now that his so called friends were being dealt with. Just then the new wards shuttered, he knew the Castle was under attack. Harry sighs as he looks out at the assembled staff and students.

"_Serenity" _calls Harry within his mind

"_You Called, Your Majesty"_ replies Serenity

"_Yes, I did, I need you to set the Castles defenses."_

"_It is done, Your Majesty"_

_"Thank you, Serenity"_

Harry stands to get every ones attention. He looks to his Mate and nods. With that Draco stands as well and speaks.

"Students and Staff of Hogwarts, the time has come to put aside our differences and stand united under one banner. You all sit in the houses you are in because of your family and because of what really lies inside your heart. Today, we must stand together as a school and battle for the betterment of our worlds."

Harry speaks, "We know that house rivalries exists because all of you have my Mate and I fighting more than one because he is Slytherin and I a Gryffindor, but if we can put our differences aside. I believe that you can as well.

"Now, I would for all the Vampires in this school to stand and be recognized by your king and consort."

As one the entire Vampire in the student body stood and bowed to their King and his Consort. Harry was surprised at the amount of students that were actually Vampires. Though what surprised Harry the most is when five of the Staff besides Severus also stood and revealed themselves to him.

"Welcome to the New Hogwarts all of you and from this day forward you do not need to hid who you are as long as you are a student or staff of this school. You are all under the protection of the Laws of the Alatriene." Harry says then addresses the Headmaster, "Severus, how goes your mission to find out what clans have betrayed their edicts and side with the Devil."

"Your Majesty with the help of Elegarand, we have been able to complete that mission and have found that the Malfoy, Eddington, Parkinson, and Black Clans are the ones that have broken your parents edicts and betrayed us."

Before Severus even finishes speaking, there was a gasp and a thud as Harry wasn't fast enough to catch Draco as he started to convulse and a silver and gold light encompasses the young Malfoy Vampire. As Harry watched as his mated went through his creature inheritance. Over the next twenty minutes it went on as the magic reworked Draco's body. At last, Harry let out a sigh of relief as his mate woke. Draco's wings were of a gold color highlighted with silver. His hair was now halfway down his back and had silver highlights in it.

"Well now I don't need to change you, my Dear"

"That is true and now that I know what I am. I can do something that I have wanted to do for a while. I, Draco Lucien Black-Potter nee Malfoy, hereby claim the Malfoy fortune as mine by right, So Mote It BE."

With that a box appears in front of Draco with the Malfoy Crest on it. He takes it and opens it and then takes the ring and puts it on and it sizes itself to fit Draco's slender finger.


End file.
